


Heroes Do Die.

by Momtagne



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8059708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momtagne/pseuds/Momtagne
Summary: Huehue just straight ANGST between our favourite doctor and bad guy





	

                  The water of the lake rippled, the wind blew around the two standing at the water's edge. It was serene, peaceful, unrealistic. Blood shed covered the beach surrounding the lake, bodies floated in and around the cool water. This was war, this was horrifying war. A battle between good and bad. But were either sides good? That's what Mercy asked herself. Her blonde hair tinged with the red of fallen comrades and slain enemies. No spot of white could be seen anymore on her once pristine suit.  
"You shouldn't have brought me back." A deep voice filtered through the area, the dark mist surrounded her, a familiarity she wished she hadn't known. Mercy turned to her left, the masked figure wasn't looking at her but instead at the sunset looming in the distance. "I don't understand why you'd do this, Gabriel." Her voice cracked, it was small and weak. She had no more fight left in her. Even then he didn't turn to his Swiss companion.  
"Because I had to." He replied simply, gruff.  
"You didn't have to take down Overwatch. Just because you wanted to be in charge." Mercy struggled to make reason of Reaper's actions against Overwatch.  
The organization had been everything to him.  
"We weren't heroes, Angela." He turned to look at her now, he looked her over. His friend, his doctor, she was everything to him at one point, and now he had just killed all of her friends, and his old comrades. Mercy stared into his mask for a few seconds before looking into the sunset.  
  
"No we weren't. Heroes don't exist in a world like this."


End file.
